Sexy profesor
by historiashot
Summary: Bella desea a su profesor Cullen mas que nunca y hará todo para convencerlo.
1. Deseo

-La semana que viene leeremos Hamblet, recuerden hacer su tarea -dice el profesor.

Todos están yendose, pero yo no puedo dejar de mirar a mi profesor de literatura.

Este año nos ha tocado uno muy joven, con ojos dorados, alto y cabello castaño y decir que tiene un cuerpo musculoso es poco.

El salón queda vacío, las clases han terminado por hoy, todo el colegio se está yendo a casa.

El Sr. Cullen está guardando sus cosas en el portafolio, pero levanta la mirada hacia mi dirección.

-¿No vas a casa Bella?

Me levanto del asciento y camino hacia el.

-Profesor... ¿quién lo espera en casa? ¿está casado?

El Sr. Cullen me mira fijamente.

-No hablo de mi vida privada con mis estudiantes Bella, ya te lo he dicho varias veces.

-Pero solo... solo tengo curiosidad -digo sentandome en su escritorio.

-Bella, no ocurrirá nada entre los dos, se que las chicas de tu edad tienen esa estupida fantasía, pero...

Me desabrocho un poco la camisa para que note mi sosten de encaje rojo.

-Yo creo que usted... tiene la misma fantasía, ¿o me equivoco profesor?

Me deshago de mi camisa por completo, el Sr. Cullen mira mis pechos por unos instantes pero luego aparta la mirada.

-Por favor Bella, alguien nos puede ver...

-No, todos se han ido ya, y los profesores y directores se largan lo mas rápido que pueden de aquí.

Me levanto la falda dejando que vea mis bragas.

Tomo una de sus manos y lo obligo a que me toque.

-Tomeme aquí profesor... -le ruego.

El Sr. Cullen me mira indesiso. Ya casi lo tengo.

Le bajo los jeans, me arrodillo adelante de el y saco su pene. El se queja, pero en el momento en que empiezo a chuparlo se caya.

Empiezo a mover mi mano mientras lo chupo, el profesor comienza a disfrutarlo. Toma mi cabeza y me obliga a accelerar.

Sonrío para mis adentros.

Su polla es tan grande, y se siente tan deliciosa dentro de mi boca. Mi lengua la recorre como si fuera un dulce.

Edward me recuesta sobre el escritorio y me saca las braguitas.

Su pene se introduce adentro mío. Grito. Se siente tan grande.

El profesor comienza a moverse violentamente mirandome a los ojos. Se ve terriblemente sexy follando.

Sus manos me arrancan el sosten y van a mis pechos. Los apreta con fuerza mientras me folla.

No puedo dejar de gemir, no me esperaba una reacción así de su parte, es tan violento...

Me penetra una y otra vez con fuerza, se ha liberado de una forma que da miedo, pero que me calienta.

Me obliga a darme vuelta y me coge por atrás. Me toma el cabello con fuerza y me folla aún mas duro. Estoy gritando su nombre, estoy tan mojada que el puede cogerme con facilidad.

-Bella... -jadea, y una de sus manos va hacia mi clítoris mientras me coge.

Mis pechos contra el escritorio frío se endurecen de una forma que duele. Siento que voy a acabar en cualquier instante, y que si alguien nos encuentra no podría detenerme.

-¿Cariño estás aquí? -pregunta una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Mi profesor no se detiene, me hace girar, para cogerme mirandome a los ojos.

-¡Ya voy cariño! ¡Esperame un segundo! -grita, intentando que su voz suene normal.

-¡Esta bien!

Sus ojos dorados me miran con posesión. Tapa mi boca antes de embestirme con fuerza. Y que bueno que lo hizo, sino mi grito se hubiera escuchado en todo el instituto.

Su boca va a mis pechos y los mordisquean. Estoy en la cima.

-Bella, me voy a correr -me dice con ojos diabolicos.

Me corro. Es un orgasmo tan intenso que siento que me voy a desmayar.

-Shh -me dice el divertido y se corre conmigo.

Se aleja de mí.

-Cambiate, y escondete debajo del escritorio -me ordena. Lo hago.

El se sube los jeans y sale del salón.

-Hola cariño -le dice su esposa -¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Corrigiendo, ¿vamos?


	2. Castigo

Bella:

Parece como si los minutos fueran días, la hora de Literatura no llega mas.

Necesito verlo. No puedo dejar de pensar en el.

Estoy desesperada.

Había pasado una semana desde que tuvimos sexo, de que lo había visto. Lo había buscado por los pasillos del colegio, pero nunca lo había podido encontrar.

No le conté a nadie lo que habíamos hecho. Se que eso nos pondría en un grave peligro a los dos, y lo último que quiero es que nos separen.

Tiene una esposa. Eso me pone celosa. Hubiera preferido que estuviera soltero, pero no puedo negar que me pone mas caliente.

Tiene una esposa, pero igual se ha enrollado conmigo, entonces eso significa que... le atraigo bastante.

Mis braguitas se mojan cada vez que recuerdo como sus manos tocaron mis pechos, mi clítoris, como me hizo llegar...

Cada noche no puedo evitar masturbarme pensando en el. Esta semana fue como un infierno, quiero saber donde vive, ir a buscarlo, cogermelo todos los jodidos días.

Cuando llega la hora de literatura, Edward entra al salon, haciendo que todas las chicas suspiren como siempre y yo también me uno, porque se ve tan guapo con esa camisa blanca y su saco negro... un profesor que se viste a la moda con tanta masculinidad.

Deja su maletín en la mesa y se sienta, sus perversos ojos se enfocan en mí, solo es un segundo pero es suficiente para hacerme mojar.

Siento calor, empiezo a sofocarme, mis mejillas empiezan a arder. ¿Qué carajo me sucede? ¿Desde cuando soy tan débil? Ese hombre me está afectando mas de lo que esperaba.

Mi compañera de adelante tiene la hermosa idea de abrir la ventana, le agradezco mentalmente.

-Hoy les tomaré exámen oral sobre el libro -anuncia con una sonrisa divertida.

Oral. Que bien se pronuncia en su boca. Me recuerda a cuando le chupe su polla. Sonrío para mis adentros.

El profesor Cullen se acomoda en la silla y mira hacia mi dirección.

_Oh dios no_. Yo no he estudiado _nada_.

-Swan, dime, ¿por qué podemos afirmar que Hamlet no amaba a Ofelia?

Estoy en blanco. Una de las razones es porque no he leído mas de dos páginas, y la segunda es por que me mira tan provocadoramente, que estoy segura de que sabe que no he leído absolutamente nada. Se está divirtiendo conmigo.

-Lo siento. No lo sé. -contesto sintiendo todas las miradas sobre mí.

-Creo que eso afectara tu nota, ¿estás conciente de que no has participado nunca en la clase?

Me muerdo el labio.

Como si fuera mi culpa, ¡¿quién se puede concentrar con un hombre así?!

Quiero gritar que hace una semana no parecía estar tan en desacuerdo conmigo, pero me cayo.

-Lo siento -es lo único que puedo decir.

El profesor les hace unas preguntas mas a mis compañeros, y luego nos da tarea.

Cuando toca la campana anunciando el fin de las clases, todos salen del salon rápidamente.

Meto mis libros en mi mochila sin apuro, y me la cuelgo a mi hombro, camino hacia el escritorio de Edward, quien está corrigiendo unas hojas atentamente.

Sus ojos oscuros se posan sobre mí, sigue enfadado, tan tenebroso como siempre. Siento mis pezones duros con tan solo estar a unos pasos de el.

-Creo... creo que no debería ser tan duro conmigo delante de todos -suelto.

Se saca los lentes, y por dios, ¿por qué me parece que es el movimiento mas sexy del mundo?

Extira el brazo y me hace sentar en su regazo.

-Yo creo que no tienes ningun derecho a hablarme así -susurra en mi oído, una de sus manos va por debajo de mi falda, rozando mi piel de una manera electrizante.

-No has leído ni una sola página del libro Bella...

Siento su boca detrás de mi cuello, casi rozando mi piel. Me estoy volviendo loca con su voz, con sus manos tibias cerca de mis bragas.

Aquella mano indecente toma mis braguitas y luego las suelta, dandome un pequeño golpecito en mi feminidad.

-¡Ah! -gimo mientras doy un salto.

El se ríe bajito, y luego su mano explora por debajo de mis bragas. Por dios.

Su mano va directamente a mi clítoris, y se siente tan bien. Con su otra mano toma mi pecho izquierdo y juega con mi pezón.

Lo he esperado tanto, y es mejor de lo que me he imaginado.

-Quiero hacerte tantas cosas... -susurra en mi oído otra vez, y con solo imaginarmelo ya siento que me quiero correr.

Mete un dedo en mi interior, haciendome gemir fuerte.

-Shh -sisea divertido -No quieres que nos descubran... ¿verdad?

Comienza a mover el dedo hacia afuera, hacia adentro, haciendome retorcer de placer. Extira mi pezón, duele pero es caliente como el infierno.

-Me voy a correr -digo jadeando.

-No te correras Bella, no puedes, sino no entraré a ti...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Quiero que entre a mí, lo necesito.

-Es tu castigo, si te corres ahora me iré, y no volveremos a hacerlo nunca mas.

Estoy casi por llegar.

-¿Castigo? Por favor, no lo soporto mas -digo gimiendo.

-Por no haber leído, quiero castigarte así.

Introduce un dedo mas. Grito.

-Estas tan mojada... -murmura perverso.

-Basta, por favor, no lo soporto mas... -suplico.

Otro dedo toca mi clítoris, me estremezco, quiero correrme pero se que eso lo haría marchar, se que cumple sus palabras.

Intento calmarme, pensar en otra cosa, y lo soporto, pero los siguientes minutos son una tortura. Cuando saca sus dedos siento como si mi cuerpo se quejara por no aliviar su deseo.

Me obliga a caminar por el salon hasta mi asciento. Me recuesta en mi propia mesa.

¿Me va a coger donde cada día hago mis tareas?

Oh dios mío. Algo me dice que es para que lo recuerde siempre y santo cielo que lo voy a hacer.

Me saca por completo mis bragas, levanta mi falda, saca su pene y me penetra.

Grito.

-¿Qué dijimos sobre los gritos? Callada -me ordena.

Me sujeto de los lados de la mesa mientras me penetra una y otra vez.

Se siente tan bien.

Me atrevo a mirarlo, es tan caliente... su cabello castaño pegado a su rostro por el sudor, mordiendose los labios, cogiendome fuerte...

Se detiene.

Es como si me arrancaran el alma del cuerpo.

-No te detengas -suplico arqueando mis caderas. Estoy mareada, apenas se lo que estoy diciendo.

-Arrodillate -ordena tomandome del cabello.

Lo último que se es que estoy arrodillada frente a el succionando su polla. El no me suelta, me obliga a chuparlo a su antojo mientras me mira fijamente con sus ojos diabolicos.

-Dios, nena -suspira.

Su polla grade se mete en mi garganta una y otra vez, se siente salada, me encanta, me exita.

Me apreta la cabeza bien fuerte y se corre susurrando algo que no logro oír. Me trago su semen como si fuera un dulce.

Me empuja suavemente y se sube los jeans.

-Es todo por hoy Bella -dice, toma su maletín, su saco y se larga con una sonrisa, dejandome toda caliente en el medio del salón.

Maldito pervertido.


	3. Chocolate

Bella:

El festival del colegio está a punto de comenzar. Habían colocado en el campus mesas con comida para vender, había música, globos, bailarines. Yo me incluía en los que había puesto una mesa con comida para vender, ya que mi especialidad eran las tartas.

Era espectacular lo que habían armado, pero odiaba que hayan cancelado la clase de literatura por esto.

Pero en el momento que veo a Edward entrar al campus cambio de opinión.

Camina despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean negro, mientras me mira. Se ve divertido, y estoy segura que es por lo del otro día.

Me pregunto otra vez como puede ser tan hermoso. El sol ilumina su cabello castaño dorado haciéndolo ver tan angelical... aunque se que el es todo lo contrario. Es un demonio al que le gusta divertirse con una de sus alumnas.

¿Y si tal vez hizo lo mismo con otras? Estoy tan celosa que aparto la mirada.

¿Por qué me enojo tan de repente? Yo lo empecé. Yo lo provoqué.

Siento que se detiene junto a mí. Ni siquiera nos estamos tocando, y ya comenzaron a temblar mis piernas.

-¿Está interesado en comprar algun aperitivo profesor? -suelto, señalando las tartas que he preparado para vender.

-No me gusta lo dulce -dice el, con esa voz que podría enloquecer a cualquier mujer. -Soy de los que prefieren lo salado...

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos oscuros.

Por dios. ¿Acaso está diciendo que... ?

Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Me ruborizo. Por dios. ¿Desde cuando me ruborizo por un hombre?

El día en que lo acorralé me sentía tan fuerte, y el tan débil y dudoso, ¿como han cambiado tanto las cosas? Ahora soy yo la que se siente pequeña, indefensa...

-Entonces en eso no concordamos, yo amo lo dulce, me encanta ponerle a _cualquier_ cosa un poco de mantequilla de maní, o chocolate...

Su sonrisa desaparece. Sus ojos arden en deseo.

Ahora soy yo la que sonríe. Lo he logrado.

Deja un billete en la mesa y toma mi torta de chocolate.

Se larga rápidamente dejandome atónita.

Pasan un par de horas, y no hay señal de el, no se donde se ha metido.

He vendido todas las tartas y me he ganado un buen dinero, por lo que, decido disfrutar el festival.

La música está al máximo, este año mis compañeros han convencido al director de poner musica de moda, por lo que la fiesta se siente mas juvenil. También han logrado que les permitan tirar fuegos artificiales por la noche, aunque siempre controlados por un profesor.

El sol comienza a esconderse, todos están muy emocionados esperando a los fuegos, y me incluyo.

-Bella, ¿puedes traer los fuegos artificiales? Los olvidé en el salón -me pregunta Jake, uno de mis compañeros.

-Claro, ahora los traigo.

Entro al colegio, nunca había estado allí de noche, es casi tenebroso, solo los pasillos están iluminados, y solo por pequeñas lamparitas. Siento como si alguien me estuviera espiado.

Camino rápidamente, intentando calmar mi miedo ridículo. Pero alguien me toma del brazo y me obliga a entrar a la pequeña habitación donde el conserje guarda las escobas, y sus materiales.

Estoy a punto de gritar, pero me tapan la boca. Estoy en un cuarto oscuro, alejada de la gente, y se que van a violarme sin ningún impedimento...

-¿Te asustaste? -susurra una voz conocida, tan sensual, tan reconocible.

Me sorprendo.

-¿Edward? -murmuro.

Me acorrala contra la pared, y me besa por primera vez.

Siento que pierdo la cabeza, que es la mejor boca que he probado en mi vida, Edward me está besando de una forma que mi cuerpo se siente en llamas, ardiente como el sol. Mi corazón se acelera como loco, mientras sus labios y su lengua juegan conmigo.

Mis manos van instantáneamente a su cabello, quiero sentirlo aún mas cerca.

Mis piernas terminan rodeando su cadera, me aprieta tanto contra la pared que duele, pero sentir su erección tan pegada a mí hace que valga la pena. Quiero que haga todo lo que quiera conmigo.

Me aprieto contra el todo lo que puedo, y nos besamos aún con mas pasión, nos chocamos con escobas, baldes, pero seguimos besándonos como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

Me obliga a recostarme en el suelo. El lugar es tan pequeño que mi cabeza y mis pies rozan las paredes.

-Mencionaste que te encantaba lo dulce -dice con la respiración agitada, mientras levanta mi falda y me saca las bragas.

-Hace tiempo que no como chocolate, pero creo que es una buena ocasión para volver a probarlo, en especial si fue hecho por ti -susurra sorprendiéndome.

Su mano masajea mi feminidad, la siento pegajosa, llena de chocolate.

Gimo.

Su boca va a mi feminidad y comienza a lamerla. Grito.

Su lengua tibia juega con mi clítoris, se siente tan delicioso. No puedo pensar en nada mas, solo en su boca, que chupa con insistencia.

Sus dientes me mordisquean, y yo gimo, arqueo mis caderas para sentirlo mas, pero el me obliga a calmarme, y sigue probando el chocolate.

La habitación está tan oscura que no lo puedo ver, pero con solo imaginar su rostro alcanza.

Da golpecitos con mi lengua en mi clítoris. Estoy volviendome loca.

Baja un poco mas y me penetra con su lengua.

Grito, sintiendo como me corro en su boca mientras el mueve su lengua.

-Sacate la camisa -ordena.

Lo hago, y me recuesto otra vez en el suelo.

Sus manos van hacia mis grandes pechos y me embarran de chocolate.

-¿Te gusta que te haga esto? -gruñe, moviendo mis pechos a su antojo.

-S-si -tartamudeo.

Su boca va a uno de mis pezones y lo mordisquea con fuerza. Grito otra vez.

Succiona mi pezón, y uno de sus dedos vuelve a mi feminidad y me penetra.

-¡Ah! -exclamo. Su dedo se remueve adentro mío.

Escucho que se baja el cierre de su jean, y luego siento su pene entre medio de mis tetas. El las junta, haciendo que su pene quede bien apretado entre ellas.

Comienza a moverse rápidamente, y escuchar sus suspiros me pone caliente.

-Bella... -jadea descontrolado, apretando mas mis pechos.

Se corre en mis pechos después de unos segundos.

Siento una toalla mojada sobre mi feminidad, y comienza a limpiar el chocolate, y luego mis pechos.

Sale del cuarto sin decir nada. Es como un caballero oscuro, siempre tan silencioso, nunca es descubierto y logra cumplir su objetivo.

Salgo de la habitación unos minutos después y busco los fuegos artificiales. Cuando salgo al campus, mis amigos me reprochan por la tardanza pero luego se olvidan cuando es el momento de encender los fuegos.

Es un espectáculo hermoso, fuegos artificiales de todos colores inundan el cielo nocturno con sus luces.

Miro hacia mi izquierda y veo a Edward mirando el cielo tan maravillado como yo, las luces de los fuegos lo hacen ver irreal. Sus ojos brillantes me descubren mirandolo, y siento como mi corazón se dispara.

Es una mirada tan intensa que siento que se me van a caer las bragas. Después de unos segundos vuelve su mirada al cielo, y no puedo creer que ese chico tan guapo haya puesto interés en mí.


	4. A hurtadillas

Cuando veo a Edward en el pequeño supermercado que está a la vuelta de mi casa, siento que se me va a salir el corazón del cuerpo.

Al principio el no me ve. Lleva ropa de entre casa, unos pantalones cortos marrones, y una sudadera gris. Lleva un pequeño carrito con productos adentro. Los musculos de sus brazos resaltan de una manera que hace que hasta las señoras mayores le echen un vistazo. Está tan malditamente guapo que no le puedo sacar los ojos de encima mientras examina una caja de cereal, y obviamente eso hizo que mire hacia mi dirección.

Se sorprende al igual que yo. Me encanta sorprenderlo. Dios. Esa expresión era impagable.

Ninguno sabe que hacer, ¿es correcto que lo salude?

-Profesor -lo saludo, mirando a mi alrededor.

-Bella -dice el sin mucho interés, como si simplemente fueramos profesor y alumna. Sus ojos vuelven a los productos, toma una lata de atún.

Sigo parada allí como una idiota, necesito tanto que me hable, es que el fin de semana se vuelve muy largo esperando verlo, y me lo he encontrado... y es una casualidad muy grande.

-¿Cómo ha estado?

Las palabras salen sin permiso de mi boca. Sus ojos oscuros y sarcásticos me miran.

-Bien -contesta, y suena como un "_alejate de mí_". Pero cuando estoy a punto de hacerle caso, una mujer de unos veinticinco años aparece y lo abraza desde atrás. Cuando repara en mí, sonríe.

Es bonita. Tiene el cabello rubio y largo, sus ojos son tan azules como el mar, y es alta y bronceada.

Dios.

Quiero irme pero ya es muy tarde.

-¿Y tu... eres..? -pregunta.

-Bella, una de mis alumnas -responde muy serio.

-Hola Bella, mi nombre es Abby -dice alegremente estrechando mi mano.

-Mucho... gusto -digo nerviosa.

Cuando salgo del supermercado siento como si me hubiera arrollado un camión.

Es hermosa. Demasiado hermosa. Podría ser una modelo tranquilamente. ¿Entonces por qué Edward coge conmigo todo el tiempo?

Me había imaginado a una esposa normal, que no podía satisfacerlo completamente, ¿pero esto? ¿Por qué...?

Me he alejado del supermercado, pero puedo escuchar como Edward sale con su novia de allí. Giro y noto con mucho asombro que entran en la casa de al lado.

¿Allí viven? ¿Tan cerca?

Esa noche apenas puedo dormir, estoy celosa, no puedo dejar de imaginarme como la debe estar follando, si lo hará de la misma manera que lo hace conmigo...

Me toco mientras pienso en el, pero mi liberación solo sirve para calmarme unos segundos.

Lunes. Literatura.

Cuando termina la clase, Edward se va rápidamente del salón, dejandome completamente decepcionada.

Cuando voy a mi casillero y lo abro, una nota cae. La tomo y leo _"Te espero a las ocho, en mi casa, se que sabes donde es"_

Aprieto mis piernas casi por instinto.

Cuando son las ocho en punto ya estoy allí, es una noche cálida y llena de estrellas, Edward sale de casa y me hace señas para que lo siga al jardín trasero.

Hay una piscina enorme y iluminada por unas lucesitas blancas.

Edward se saca la sudadera y se lanza a la piscina. Creo que casi me quedo con la boca abierta... su cuerpo por dios...

Saca la cabeza del agua y me mira.

-¿Sabes nadar?

Asiento. ¿Quiere que me meta?

-No traje...

Edward no me deja continuar y me toma de la pierna, cayendo rápidamente a la piscina.

Salgo a la superficie y lo miro sorprendida, pero apenas tengo tiempo para enojarme, porque me acorrala contra uno de los lados de la piscina y me besa.

Una de sus manos pasa por debajo de mi falda y mis bragas y me toca salvajemente.

Mis pezones se endurecen al instante.

Gimo.

Su boca va a mi cuello, me muerde apasionadamente.

-¿Tu... tu esposa no está...? -jadeo.

-Si, pero le dije que se tomara una ducha... -susurra en mi oído.

Lo miro sorprendida.

Me sonríe maliciosamente.

-No creí que fueras de las que tienen miedo... -dice divertido.

-No tengo miedo -contesto.

Sale de la piscina y me toma obligandome a salir. Me lleva del brazo hasta la casa, y entra.

Se escucha la ducha en el segundo piso. Admito que tengo miedo, pero cuando Edward me aprieta un pecho mientras subimos las escaleras las ganas de coger supera las cosas.

Entramos a su habitación. Su novia se está bañando en el baño de la habitación, tan cerca...

-Tendrás que ser silenciosa...

Edward me lanza a la cama y luego de sacarme las bragas me penetra.

Me muerdo el labio mientras comienza a moverse adentro mío. Me abre la camisa, me saca el sostén y me manosea los pechos. Su lengua juega con uno de mis pezones mientras su novia canta una canción de Muse.

Sus manos van a mi trasero y me aprietan mas contra el. Muerde mi pezón, y yo aprieto mas su cabeza contra mi pecho para que succione con mas fuerza y me hace caso por primera vez.

Luego de un momento, levanta mis piernas y me coge duro.

Siento como su pene sale una y otra vez dentro de mí mientras mis pechos rebotan. Sus ojos oscuros mirándome de la manera mas diabólica, mordiéndose el labio inferior...

La ducha se detiene.

Siento pánico, pero pensar que nos puede descubir me calienta.

Mi profesor me penetra mas rápido.

Edward sigue me hace voltear y me coge en cuatro patas tomandome de los pechos.

Su novia sigue cantando, sin saber lo que sucede detrás de la puerta.

Su mano va mi clítoris, quiero gritar, pero me contengo. Su pene se siente tan resbaladizo dentro de mí, estoy tan mojada, se que no lo voy a soportar por mucho.

-Bella, dios... -gruñe.

Me toma de las caderas y acelera, penetrándome mas profundo. Con cada una de sus penetraciones mis pezones rozan las sabanas de una forma que me vuelve loca.

-Dime que quieres llegar, pídemelo -murmura en mi oído.

-Edward, por favor...

-Si no dices algo mejor te cogeré hasta que nos descubran Bella -me amenaza, deteniéndose.

-Por favor Profesor Cullen, hagame correr -suplico excitada.

Gruñe, y sus embestidas vuelven, es casi magia para mi cuerpo.

Me corro y es un orgasmo que me hace marear, y moverme alocadamente mientras dura. Edward se corre, y siento como su semen caliente me inunda.

Apenas acaba, toma mi ropa y me obliga a salir de la habitación.

Me lleva al jardín.

-Ya sabes como salir -dice el, y cierra la puerta.

Me pongo la ropa y salgo de su casa.

Soñé con Edward Cullen toda la noche, y al día siguiente me desperté mojada, deseando volver a verlo.


	5. Quiero darte celos

Bella:

Abro mi casillero después de la clase de Literatura, esperando una nota o algo, pero desepcionada, no encuentro nada.

-Hola Bella.

Para mi sorpresa es Nathan el chico rubio de ojos celestes de la otra clase, el mas guapo del instituto.

-Hola -digo sorprendida.

-Soy Nathan, ibamos al jardín de infante juntos, ¿recuerdas? -me pregunta. Como no recordarlo.

-Claro.

Me sonríe. Una hermosa sonrisa, sus dientes son perfectos.

-Me averguenza preguntarte esto, porque tal vez es muy precipitado... -dice pasandose una mano por sus rizos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? -pregunta mirando hacia otro lado.

Es una sorpresa tan grande que no se que decir.

-No tienes por qué decir que si, solamente...

-Me encantaría -suelto, haciéndo que sus ojos celestes me miren sorprendidos.

¿Acaso no sabe lo guapo que es? ¿no sabe lo popular que es entre las chicas?

-¿En serio? -pregunta con una bonita sonrisa.

Asiento.

-Wow, no me lo puedo creer -dice feliz.

-Yo tampoco, siempre esperé que me invitaras.

Me mira sorprendido. Se ruboriza.

-Lo siento, tendría que haber juntado el valor para invitarte mucho antes... tienes toda la razón... lo siento.

Río, me mira y se ríe también.

En ese momento, Edward sale de uno de los salones y nos ve. Sus ojos oscuros me miran enojados, pero no se detiene, pasa junto a nosotros con pasos largos.

Por alguna razón yo también estoy enojada. El puede salir con otra, ¿entonces por qué yo no? En especial después del episiodio del otro día. ¿Cómo me pude dejar llevar por su locura? ¿Cómo dejé que me echara así de su casa? Me estaba haciendo cambiar. A Bella Swan no la trataban así.

-¿Me pasas a buscar por mi casa? -le pregunto a Nathan, rogando que Edward llegara a escucharlo. -Un día viniste a mi cumpleaños en jardín de infantes, ¿recuerdas dónde es?

-Si, estaré allí a las ocho, ¿te parece bien?

-Si, genial.

Me despido del chico y camino hacia la salida del colegio.

Una mano conocida me toma del brazo y me obliga a entrar al baño de hombres.

Edward me mete en uno de los baños y cierra con traba.

-¿Crees que es lindo que siempre hagas eso? -le pregunto enojada.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Mi cita para el baile -digo con una sonrisa. -¿Es lindo, verdad?

Edward me fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Acaso estás celoso? Si quieres puedo decirle que no, y voy al baile contigo.. -bromeo.

No se de donde he encontrado la voz para poder enfrentarlo y no caer a sus pies como siempre. _Tu puedes Bella_.

-No me gusta.

-A mi tampoco me gusta tu esposa -suelto.

Sonríe.

-A ella si le gustas.

Ruedo los ojos.

-Porque no sabe lo que hago con su esposo, por eso nada mas...

Su mano va por debajo de mi falda, la detengo.

Sus ojos relampaguean.

-Tengo que ir a comprar mi vestido para el baile, hoy no puedo perder el tiempo en esto.

Mis palabras suenan firmes, pero en mi interior me estoy muriendo por que me toque.

-¿No puedes? -pregunta, y una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-No.

-Esta bien, como tu quieras Bella...

Me abre la puerta del baño, y yo me largo apresuradamente, sintiendo el cuerpo débil.

Nathan me pasa a buscar por casa, y se queda un largo tiempo mirandome.

Cuando me enteré que Edward iba a ser el encargado de cuidar a los alumnos en el baile, decidí comprarme el vestido mas sexy que encontrara.

-Estás hermosa -dice Nathan cuando estacionamos el auto frente al baile -Creo que hoy no podré dejar de mirarte...

-Vamos a bailar, luego podemos volver al auto y... ya sabes.

Me mira sorprendido, pero después sonríe.

Quiero que Edward sienta celos, que sienta lo que siento yo, cuando en las noches me imagino como debe estar teniendo sexo con su novia.

Quiero dejar de ser exclusivamente suya.

Cuando entramos, lo primero que hacemos es ponernos a bailar.

Edward está cerca, sentado supervisando a todos. Se ve tan guapo que duele, todas las chicas lo están mirando. Se ha puesto una camisa negra que hace notar sus musculos, y su cabello dorado está peinado en la parte de arriba en un jopo.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en Nathan.

El juego comienza.

Mi pareja rodea mi cintura y me acerca a el. Comenzamos a bailar muy pegados, y tengo que admitirlo, el chico tiene lo suyo.

Sus rizos rubios, su rostro angelical... es lo contrario a Edward, pero me gusta...

Se acerca a mí, y su boca besa la mía. Es un beso dulce, lento...

Se que Edward nos está mirando, por lo que, introduzco mi lengua en la boca de Nathan y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente.

-Bella... -susurra Nathan, y sus manos me apretan mas contra el.

Siento su boca en mi cuello, como comienza a morderme.

Miro a Edward. Su expresión da miedo, pero de todas maneras, le sonrío.

Se acerca a nosotros y nos separa.

-Esto es un baile del colegio, no un prostíbulo -dice furioso.

-Entonces nos vamos a otro lado -contesto tomando la mano de Nathan.

Edward está intentando contenerse, parece como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

_Prueba los celos idiota._

Salimos del baile con mi pareja y nos subimos a la parte trasera del auto.

-Tienes agallas para hablarle así al Sr. Cullen -dice con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, es un idiota como el resto de los profesores...

Nathan se abalanza hacia mí, su boca toma la mía e introduce su lengua nuevamente.

Miro por la ventanilla del auto, y veo que Edward ha salido y nos está mirando.

Hago que Nathan me toque los pechos, y gimo para hacerlo mas creíble, haciendo que se ponga mas furioso.

-Oye, iré por unos condones, sonará estupido pero me he olvidado de traerlos... -dice Nathan.

Asiento.

Nathan sale del auto y se larga. Edward aprovecha para acercarse, toca el vidrio para que le abra.

Niego con la cabeza divertida.

Su rostro enojado es lo mas sexy que he visto. Está celoso y eso se siente tan caliente. Siento que porfin vuelvo a tener el control.

-ABRE -leo sus labios claramente.

Me río, pero termino cediendo, y le abro la puerta.

Mala desición.

Edward entra al auto, cierra la puerta, y me toma del cabello.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -grita enojado.

-Coger, como cualquier adolescente -bromeo.

-Eres mía Bella, lo sabes, y de todas maneras haces esto -dice tan cerca de mí que siento su respiración sobre mis labios.

-No soy tuya Edward -le aclaro -, puedo tener sexo con quien quiera.

Me mira enojado.

-No.

Su boca choca con la mía y dios, nadie besa como el. Mis pezones se ponen duros en respuesta, y decido arrancarle la camisa y apoyarlos contra su pecho. Que rico.

Mueve su erección contra mi feminidad. Gimo.

Me muevo con el, con movimientos sexys, sintiendo lo grande que es su polla.

Su boca va a mi cuello y lo succiona.

-Eres mía Bella... -susurra maliciosamente.

-No soy de nadie Edward -jadeo.

Me recuesta en el asiento.

Se acerca a uno de mis pezones y comienza a lamerlo lentamente, algo que me hace desesperar. Tomo su cabello y lo obligo a chuparme mas fuerte.

Gruñe y lo muerde fuertemente, haciendome gemir.

Me agarra del trasero y aprieta aún mas su erección contra mí, mientras su lengua sigue jugando.

Dios. Estoy tan caliente que quiero cogermelo ya.

-Edward... rápido...

Me sonríe.

Introduce su pene en mi vagina haciéndome gritar.

Se mueve apresuradamente, y con cada embestida gimo y me aferro a su espalda.

-Mía, solo mía -repite.

Manosea mis pechos, apretandolos, haciendome doler y dandome placer a la vez.

Con un rápido movimiento, logro quedar sobre el.

-Al revés, tu eres mío Edward -digo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos. Me encanta sorprenderlo.

Comienzo a saltar sobre el, sintiendo como su pene se introduce una y otra vez dentro mío. Me siento tan mojada.

Edward comienza a tocar mi clítoris mientras mis pechos rebotan.

Estoy tan caliente, cogiendolo en el auto de mi cita.

Toma mis caderas y eso hace que me penetre mas profundamente con cada salto.

Me corro gritando su nombre, moviendo mis caderas de una forma desesperada.

Edward sale de mí, y me obliga a chuparle la polla.

-¿Sientes tu sabor? -gruñe mientras toma mi cabeza y me obliga a chuparlo aún mas rápido.

Su miembro se siente tan grande dentro de mi boca, lo siento hasta mi garganta, su sabor salado me enloquece.

Me penetra otra vez, y lo siento caliente por mis saliva. Me caliento otra vez.

-Bella... -gruñe.

Se mueve rápidamente y se corre dentro mío.

Su rostro se acerca al mío, sus ojos negros me miran con intensidad.

-Mañana te espero en casa... tengo una sorpresa para ti... -susurra en mi oído y se larga.

Cuando Nathan vuelve, le digo que me siento mal y que me lleve a casa.

-Otro día... ¿podemos continuar lo que estabamos haciendo? -me pregunta.

Y me doy cuenta de que he dejado al pobre todo caliente.

Soy realmente malvada.

-Esta bien, otro día lo continuaremos -contesto sin saber si algún día lo compliré.

Pero lo que mas me intriga ahora es la sorpresa que Edward me dará mañana.


	6. Una sorpresa inesperada

Bella:

Sábado.

Se que suena tonto, pero me he comprado unas bragas rojas y un sosten del mismo color para la ocasión. No se que estará planeando Edward, pero quiero estar lo mas sexy posible.

A las ocho como me ha dicho por mensaje de texto, camino hacia su casa ansiosa, el clima es agrable, cálido.

Toco la puerta de su casa. Edward me abre, lleva puesta una sudadera negra y unos pantalones cortos.

-Hola Bella -me saluda con una sonrisa traviesa.

Me encanta esa sonrisa, es el anticipo de todo lo que me va a hacer.

Me hace pasar a su casa y subimos las escaleras.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, su novia está allí.

Me mira con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bella -dice alegremente.

Miro a Edward confundida, pero el no dice nada.

-Me enteré que Edward está tiendo una aventura contigo -explica ella.

Para mi sorpresa, Abby sigue sonriendo, y se acerca a mí.

Al principio no se que va a hacer, y admito que tengo miedo, pero cuando me besa estoy tan sorprendida que no se que hacer.

-No te culpo, ella es deliciosa -dice Abby con una sonrisa.

Estoy totalmente sorprendida, y no entiendo por qué Edward me trajo aquí.

-Edward y yo estamos casados, pero cuando nos aburrimos tenemos aventuras con otras personas...

Miro a Edward sin poder creermelo, pero el asiente.

-Siempre solemos acostarnos solo una vez con nuestros amantes, pero Edward se ha pasado contigo... pero entiendo por qué... eres su alumna, es muy excitante.

-Se supone que deberías estar enojada -me atrevo a decirle.

Sonríe.

-No, todo lo contrario, estoy excitada... -confiesa -Edward ha estado de acuerdo con que puede compartirte.

-¿Qué? -pregunto indignada.

-Quiero que tengamos sexo los tres.

-No me gustan las mujeres -digo firmemente, miro hacia la puerta, Edward la bloquea.

-Solo te dejaré ir si lo intentas -dice malicioso.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te gustan las mujeres si no las has probado? -pregunta Abby sacándose la camisa.

Sus pechos bronceados rebotan. Abby es sexy, pero no me convence.

-No lo se... -digo nerviosa -, siempre he estado con hombres, por favor, dejen me ir.

Abby se acerca a mí y toma mi mano. Me hace sentar en la cama. Se sube a horcajadas a mí.

-Si no te gusta te prometo que te dejaremos ir Bella -dice acomodando su cabello rubio y ondulado hacia atrás.

Toma mi cabello y me obliga a chuparle uno de sus pezones. Comienza a gemir.

Me asusta cuando empiezo a sentirme excitada. Miro a Edward que nos mira desde la puerta. Sus ojos se ven oscuros, llenos de placer por lo que está viendo.

Abby me obliga a sacarme la camisa. Y me recuesta en la cama.

Nuestros pechos se rozan y se aprietan. Su lengua se introduce en mi boca, y comienza a besarme.

Nos deshacemos de toda la ropa. Abby me pone de costado y así se coloca entre mis piernas y mueve su feminidad contra la mía.

Se siente mojada, me hace gemir. Hace movimientos lentos y es tan excitante que comienzo a dejarme llevar.

Minutos después, la obligo a que me haga sexo oral. Se que Edward nos está observando, quiero provocarlo, que me elija a mi. Sigo sintiendome celosa.

Abby lame mi feminidad, haciendo movimientos precisos en mi clítoris. Grito, mirando a Edward, quien ya se ha desprendido de su camisa y nos está mirando deseoso por entrar al juego.

Apenas se lo que estoy haciendo, es algo que pensé que nunca iba a hacer.

Lo que puede hacerte hacer un hombre como Edward...

Edward se acerca, sus ojos fijos en mí. Me mira a mí, solo a mí, y dios eso me hace sentir tan satisfecha, tengo esa necesidad de que sea solo mío, no quiero compartirlo.

Su boca va a uno de mis pezones y succiona, mientras siento que Abby sigue lamiendo mi clítoris con fervor.

Gimo.

Edward me obliga a darme vuelta, Abby se coloca delante de mí, y Edward me obliga a lamer la feminidad de ella.

Mi profesor me penetra haciendome gritar, y empuja mi cabeza hacia su esposa haciéndome lamerla mas fuerte.

Abby grita y toma mi cabeza empujándome cada vez con mas fuerza.

Edward toma mis caderas y me penetra aún mas profundo.

Abby me mira fijamente mientras gime, algo que me hace empezar a disfrutar lo que le estoy haciendo. Hago movimientos circulares en su clítoris y ella se vuelve loca.

Edward se pega a mí y me toma los pechos mientras sigue cogiéndome.

-Bella... -gruñe.

Abby aprieta fuertemente mi cabeza y grita colapsando en un intenso orgasmo.

Siento su feminidad salada mientras mi lengua juguetea.

Edward me hace girar y estar frente a el. Vuelve a moverse rápidamente.

Abby se sube sobre mí, y lame mi clítoris.

Por dios. Nunca había sentido tanto placer.

Edward se mueve violentamente y con cada embestida siento que voy a colapsar en cualquier momento. Su novia me lame obstinadamente y mi mente se vuelve en blanco, no puedo pensar en nada mas que en querer correrme.

Pero Edward saca su pene, y detiene a Abby.

Abby sonríe, y se acerca a su miembro y comienza a lamerlo. Edward me mira.

Voy a explotar de celos.

-Bella... -dice el queriendo que me una.

Me acerco y comienzo a lamer junto a su novia su pene. Abby y yo compartimos esa parte tan sexy de Edward. Las dos nos miramos fijamente, lo que hace mas excitante el juego.

Nuestras lenguas chocan y juegan, y cuando Edward se corre, las dos succionamos su pene.

Abby me mira, y luego me besa, sentir el gusto de Edward en nuestras bocas me exita a un grado que comienzo a necesitar correrme ya.

Edward me recuesta en la cama y comienza a hacerme sexo oral, mientras su novia me besa.

Se que voy a durar poco, la lengua caliente de Abby moviendose sexy con la mía me hace sentir un placer torturante. Mi profesor estimula mi clítoris con uno de sus dedos mientras me chupa.

Los pechos de Abby rozando los míos... la mano de Edward agarrando mi trasero y su boca hundiendose en mi feminidad me hacen llegar de una manera intensa, que hace que mi cuerpo tiemble.

-¿Te ha gustado Bella? -me pregunta Abby acariciando uno de mis pechos.

Asiento. Ella me sonríe.

Edward me mira intensamente sentado en la otra punta de la cama.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras -dice Abby -, sabes... nunca había visto a Edward así... creo que me he puesto celosa.

Miro a Edward, se ve tan hermoso desnudo y con el cabello despeinado, tengo unas ganas terribles de ir y besarlo, pero se que a el no le agradaría.

-Bella... tienes que irte, los padres de Abby llegarán en cualquier momento... -dice el.

Abby me mira con una sonrisa.

-Todavía estoy insatisfecha, ¿me prometes que volverás?

Miro a Edward, el me da una hermosa sonrisa cómplice.

-S-si -contesto -, volveré otro día...


	7. Shhh!

Bella

Falta poco para el final de las clases. Entro al colegio y camino por el pasillo hacia mi salón.

Mi profesor de Literatura aparece de repente caminando desde el lado contrario.

Lleva puesto un saco marrón y unos jeans que lo hacen ver demasiado sexy.

Sus ojos oscuros se posan en los míos solo por un breve instante, pero lo que siento en ese corto periodo es suficiente para accelerar mi pulso.

Edward entra al salón y yo lo sigo.

Me siento en mi pupitre de siempre.

Las chicas suspiran y susurran cosas sobre el profesor. Sonrío para mis adentros al imaginarme que cara pondrían al enterarse de que me acuesto con el.

Miro hacia adelante. Edward saca sus lentes y se los pone. Nunca había visto a alguien que las gafas le quedaran tan bien.

Saca uno de sus libros, y comienza a hojearlo. Al sentirse observado, levanta la mirada y clava la mirada en mí.

-Swan, ¿puede decirme que sucede en el capitulo quince? -me pregunta inesperadamente.

Casi salto de la silla al escuchar su voz, me hace olvidar donde estoy.

Esta vez si había leído el libro, después de la última vez, no iba a permitir otra humillación.

-Mary siente una gran atracción por Jesse, lo que la lleva a confesarse.

-Prosiga.

-Jesse y Mary terminan acostandose, pero Jesse luego se va de la ciudad, Mary se queda sola y decide continuar su vida, pero no puede hacerlo porque Jesse vuelve cada tanto para darle noches inolvidables...

Por alguna razón mi cara se siente caliente.

-Bien -dice acomodándose los lentes.

Suspiro creyendo que la lección ha terminado, pero vuelve a mirarme con aquellos ojos.

-¿Qué piensa sobre Mary? ¿Cree que está bien esperar por alguien que nunca podrá quedarse a su lado?

La pregunta casi me deja con la boca abierta. Era una indirecta. Una indirecta muy directa diría yo.

Carraspeo.

-Depende. Si las noches en que pasa con ella son lo bastante grandiosas, diría que está bien.

Todo el curso se gira para mirarme con la boca abierta.

Edward sonríe sin poder contenerse.

-Bien, sigamos con la clase.

Cuando toca la campana todos se largan.

-Edward...

Me acerco a el.

-Bella... -dice el, y se ríe.

Es la primera vez que lo veo reír de verdad. Su rostro se ve tan angelical que me quedo mirándolo de una forma demasiado boba.

Sus dientes blancos, sus labios curvados... sus ojos mas chiquitos, sus mejillas...

No se que me lleva a acercarme, pero tomo su boca y lo beso.

Su boca sabe a menta, es dolorosamente delicioso, mi lengua se introduce en ella de una manera lenta.

Edward se sorprende, pero luego sus manos estan rodeandome, y su lengua siguiendole el juego a la mía.

Mis manos van a su cabello dorado, lo apreto mas contra mí, no se por qué se está dejando, pero continúo sin cuestionar.

Me subo a horcajadas a el sin soltar su boca, rodeando su cadera con mis piernas. Se siente tan duro... me aprieto mas contra su erección.

Coloca sus manos por debajo de mi falda y aprieta mi trasero, cuando se da cuenta de que no llevo bragas gruñe y empieza a tocarme toda.

Edward besa mi cuello mientras me desabrocha la camisa. Me saca el sostén, pero deja mi camisa. Me mira con tanta lujuria que creo que ya estoy mojada.

Saca su pene, y me penetra.

Grito sobre su pecho ahogando el sonido. Me obliga a moverme con sus grandes manos, marcando su propio ritmo. Mis voluntuosos pechos rebotan con cada embestida. Edward accelera el ritmo haciendome gemir, siento su pene largo y duro dentro de mí, moviendose con frenesí.

El sudor corre por mi cuerpo, y por su frente. Se ve tan sexy que siento que me voy a correr en cualquier momento.

Apoyo mis pechos contra el, haciendo que mis pezones rocen su suave camisa, se siente tan delicioso.

Mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse como gelatina, estoy casi por llegar.

-Edward... -gimo.

-Oh... todavía no Bella... soportalo... -gruñe -, que esto dure mucho...

Me recuesta en el escritorio y va directo a mis pechos, los cuales comienza a succionar.

Me retuerzo, levanto mis caderas suplicante. Quiero que se siga moviendo...

Edward me mira malicioso.

-¿Sabes dónde te quiero coger? -pregunta y me da una embestida que me hace gritar.

-Edward...muevete... por favor...

-No. Te hice una pregunta.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó obediente.

-En el despacho de la directora.

Saca su pene, y se abrocha los jeans, a mí me abrocha la camisa.

-No. Nos pueden descubrir -digo aún mareada por el placer.

Me obliga a levantarme.

Me lleva por el colegio hasta el despacho, el cual estaba vacío. Edward cierra la puerta. Sobre el escritorio hay una taza humeante de café, lo que significa que en cualquier momento puede volver.

Miro a Edward preocupada. Pero el se ve tranquilo.

-Ahora callada -dice subiendome al escritorio. Me recuesta sobre el. -No vamos a parar hasta que nos corramos los dos, ¿entendiste?

Saca su pene y me penetra. Quiero gritar, pero se que si lo hago nos descubrirían.

Edward comienza a moverse de una forma sexy dentro de mí, estoy tan mojada, el se deleita por eso. Me mira con sus ojos oscuros como si me quisiera comer, y practicamente lo está haciendo.

Pone sus manos debajo de mi trasero y me coge con fuerza. Comienzo a moverme yo tambien, quiero sentirlo mas, su pene entrando y saliendo, mojado por mí, no deja de moverse. Edward logra desabrocharme la camisa otra vez, y me obliga a tocarme los pechos. Utilizo mis manos para darme placer, presionando mis pezones mientras el me mira dominante. Comienzo a excitarme de una manera dolorosa, estoy a punto de colapsar.

Pero de repente se escuchan ruidos. Miro hacia el vidrio que separa el despacho de la sala de espera, por suerte lo cubre un vidrio que solo deja ver siluetas, porque alguien está allí, hablando con otra persona.

Es la directora con su secretaria. El temor me invade.

-Gracias por buscar los papeles -le dice la directora.

-No es nada. ¿Mañana es la reunión? -le pregunta la secretaria.

Edward me obliga a mirarlo.

-Hasta que no te corras no voy a detenerme -me advierte.

Me concentro otra vez, y es tan fácil. Vuelvo a pellizcarme los pezones, mientras siento su pene moviendose con violencia dentro de mí.

Miro las siluetas y escucho las voces, pero esta vez me excita. Me estoy cogiendo a mi profesor a pocos metros de mi directora.

-Los chicos cada día están mas escandalosos... no se que hacer con ellos -dice la directora.

Edward no parece asustado, es mas, lo disfruta de una forma diferente a la mía, se descontrola, cada vez se mueve mas rápido, haciendo que el escritorio se mueva. Si estuviera conciente temería que el ruido nos delate pero estoy tan caliente que nada me importa, si la directora entra ahora mismo no podría parar.

-Creo que aumentaré los castigos... -se escucha.

Edward se descontrola y me obliga a pararme, y me coge bien pegada a el.

-Bella... -gruñe haciendo a todo mi cuerpo vibrar.

Nuestras respiraciones, el calor... no entiendo como no nos atrapan...

Me sube a horcajadas a el, y el va directo a mis pechos los chupa con desesperación, mordisqueando mis pezones, pasando su lengua...

Me mueve apretando mi trasero, y comienzo a sentir el orgasmo cerca...

-Bueno, tengo que irme a casa ya, los niños me esperan -se oye.

Estoy desesperada, apenas lo soporto, aprieto la cabeza de Edward contra mis pechos, y miro la figura del otro lado. Me corro mirando a la directora de una manera descontrolada.

Edward colapsa dentro de mí al mismo tiempo apretandome con fuerza.

Me baja y me abrocha la camisa con rapidez. La directora está a punto de entrar.

Edward guarda su miembro y toma mi mano. Salimos por otra puerta que da el pasillo.

Suspiro aliviada cuando estamos fuera.

Miro a Edward. Me acerco y le acomodo la camisa.

El me mira fijamente.

-Bella... -dice, haciendo que toda mi piel se erize.

-¿Si?

-Van a transferirme a otro colegio...


End file.
